


Bite&Growl

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, arya is marking her teritory like a proper she wolf, like seriously mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya bites Gendry's neck while she sleeps. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite&Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's this, I tried okay?
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Gendry decided Arya’s bed was the softest, most heavenly thing in the world. He felt like he could sink in the feather mattress and drown in it for the rest of his life. And it was so ridiculously soft, softer even that Arya’s hands. And the pillows were freshly washed and smelling like lavender and the blankets were big enough to cover both of them and still allow them to stretch around. In fact, the bed itself was ridiculously big, Gendry wondered why would Arya need a bed that big, but he wasn’t about to ask her. However, he would like to ask her why in the world would she come to sleep on his cot in the backroom of the forge every other night when she got this heavenly bed. And as reluctant as he was, he had to get up from the bed and get out of her chambers before anybody finds him here. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be fucking Arya either, but it was one thing when they did it in the forge. What happens in the forge stays in the forge. But in Arya’s chambers it seemed just wrong.And they’ll be in big trouble if they get caught. King Bran will probably cut his cock then his head for it. As if she heard him Arya snorted in her sleep.

Gendry looked down at her. She was frowning, even when she was sleeping, but besides that she looked content. 

“Arya, love, I have to go.” he whispered in her hair.

Arya’s frown deepened and Gendry kissed her forehead. Then he grabbed her wrist and tried gently to move her arm away from over his chest. Tried being the key word. Arya huffed in her sleep and only grabbed him tighter. She also tightened the grip of her leg over his own. Gendry tried to do it again, but Arya had none of it. Only this time, she thrust her nails into his shoulder and growled a little. Gendry smiled.

“Love, I really have to-” Arya moved on top of him before he could finish the sentence, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

“Arya, you know I love you.” he said putting a lock of hair behind her ear and making her smile in her sleep.”But I must go.”

This time, it was a serious growl, that would make Nymeria proud. Arya started to wag around, muttering things under her breath.

“Arya…”

“No.” she growled.”No.” 

She bit his neck, making him gasp. That will leave a mark, he thought slightly amused. He tried to move again, but Arya wasn’t found of that idea.

“No, no. Mine. Mine!” the last one came as a rather loud growl and was accompanied by another neck bite.

Gendry sighed. It seemed Arya was far from eager to let him go. Oh well, some more time in the heavenly featherbed won’t kill him.  
Arya frowned as she walked fast towards the forge. There was something that disturbed her the whole morning, since she noticed it earlier when they were breaking their fast. Gendry had two bite marks on his neck and Arya was absolutely convinced she didn’t give them to him. She would know. She remembered very clearly she was too busy gripping his ass the night before to concentrate on also biting his neck. He had a bone to pick with him about those love marks.

From the many things Gendry may have expected, Arya storming in the forge and pushing him angrily into the ground wasn’t one of those things. Well, she didn't actually manage to push him into the ground, given his size, but that was her intentions.

“Who?” she growled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.”Who gave you this?” she added after seeing him frown.

Gendry saw she was pointing at the bite marks and he couldn’t help, but burst out laughing. Arya’s mood didn’t seem to lighten up. Even thought she loved his laugh.

“What’s so funny you stupid bull?”

“You don’t know who gave me these?” Gendry questioned giving her a pointed look.

“No.” Arya snapped.”You know what? You can go fuck that girl and go together in all the hells out there.” she said pushing him and turning around to leave.

Gendry was having none of it. He grabbed her and lifted her, pushing her against the wall of the forge.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Well, you just said I should fuck the girl who gave me these. Just executing the orders.”

Arya crossed her arms. She’d be able to concentrate better if he wasn’t so good looking when he smirked.

“I didn’t give you those. I’d remember.I’m gonna take credit for the scratches on your ass, though.”

“Oh, you didn’t give me these?” Arya wanted to wipe that smirk of his face and she almost did, but he talked again’’Grr, grr, mine, mine.” Gendry did a very bad imitation of her.

Oh. Arya blushed and looked away. She forgot sometimes she was growling while sleeping. But the biting was new.

“Did I leave you without words, m’lady?”

“Did you forget you were supposed to do something, ser stupid?” Arya huffed.  
“Do I?”

Arya grabbed his collar and moved her head so they were nose in nose.

“Fuck me already.”

“Are you gonna remember giving me this?"Gendry asked as Arya bit his neck.

“Shut up stupid bull.”


End file.
